


Lightbringer

by Azar



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't be so easy to keep this secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightbringer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Amy (ravenla on Dreamwidth) for fandom_stocking a couple of years ago. I would've posted it a lot sooner, but it took me this long to come up with a title. *g*

It shouldn't be so easy to keep this secret. Lois is a reporter: revealing secrets is what she does.

But Clark...Clark is something else.

She doesn't have to remind herself as often as she'd think that he's from another planet. Clark Kent might look human, but he's so... _good_. In Lois Lane's admittedly cynical experience, humans generally aren't. Maybe that's why in spite of the cost, in spite of the horrific death toll his battle with Zod carried, the people of Earth still embraced him. She likes to think she had a little something to do with it too, but when she's being honest with herself, Lois just held up the light so that people could see Superman for who he was. See the way he worked tirelessly to rebuild buildings he'd helped destroy, visited the families of those who died and took personal responsibility for even the ones Zod killed. He didn't just save Metropolis, save Earth, he rebuilt it almost single-handedly. Clark's greatest superpower isn't his strength or his vision...it's how much and how obviously he cares.

The whole world's fallen in love with him: is it any wonder she did too? Especially since she was there first, seeing this side of him before anyone else even knew he existed?

Lois knows the proper, socially correct thing to do would be to demur and act like she can't understand how he could feel the same way about her, puny human that she is. But Lois has never been that cooperative. She knows exactly why Clark loves her back. Because she believed in him when no one else did except his parents. Because she kept his secret when her very nature was to reveal it. He loves her because she saw him for what he was and wasn't afraid back when he had no reason to believe the world would react with anything but fear. And maybe they still would, if he were anything less than mythic.

Lois keeps the secret because she knows the world may be ready for Superman...but they aren't ready for Superman to be their neighbor. And Clark may not be human, but if anyone deserves the right to lead a normal human life, it's him. He's earned it more than most of the rest of Metropolis combined.

As for Lois herself...well, a normal life was never what she wanted anyway. Maybe that's why even though Clark gets angry when one tabloid or another accuses Lois of stepping out on Superman with her partner, or stepping out on her partner with Superman, Lois just laughs.


End file.
